


(not so) dead avengers club

by Author_Incognito



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crack, Gen, Humor, it's just pure crack guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_Incognito/pseuds/Author_Incognito
Summary: prompt: Secret meet up of all the "dead" avengers where they get coffee or something.
Kudos: 16





	(not so) dead avengers club

"I would hereby like to enforce the first annual meeting of the dead avengers club commencing now." Pietro speaks to his small audience, banging his fist on the counter like a gavel.

The pretty green lady in front of him who he doesn't know her name or even if she's another alien or just somebody who's spectacularly good at body paint raises her eyebrow and remarks, "I just came for the coffee."

"Do you even know what coffee is, Gamora?" A voice responds, and Pietro is relieved to find that he recognizes this one. Well, he supposes, it is the voice of the man who many people are claiming to be the savior of the universe. So who wouldn't recognize it. "I mean I always pictured coffee to be an earthen invention." Tony Stark continues, pouring his own cup. "But are you implying that there's space coffee that exists out there in the galaxy right at this very moment?"

Pretty green lady aka Gamora smirks. "Can't really say." She replies, taking another sip. 

"Maybe somebody out there can tell us." Natasha says, kicking her feet up onto the polished table surface. "I mean there has to be someone who knows the secrets of coffee." She gazes around as if looking for somebody or something. "Maybe Vision can tell us?" She trails off, staring in the corner of the small café.

Pietro turns to where she's looking at. "You mean that android dude over there? It looks like he's asleep." 

"No," Tony replies. "He's just recharging."

"He needs to recharge now? I didn't know he needed to do that." Natasha says. 

"That or he's just not interested in participating in this atrocity of a conversation." A voice appears out of nowhere, startling all of them and causing many cups of coffee to be spilled over. A man with shoulder-length straight black hair is standing before them as if he'd been there all along. 

"Where the _fuck_ did you come from" Tony sputters as he wipes up his spilled drink.

The god of mischief shrugs. "I was bored. Plus Thor said I should try to -how did he say?- make friends." Loki curls his lip as if that is an appalling notion.

"Thor knows you're alive?" Natasha asks.

Loki nods, looking almost disappointed. "Indeed he does. However when I get home I will fake my own death by slipping on a banana peel. Then he'll cry and then cry some more at my funeral, which I hope will be filled with the upmost important people and will be a very melancholy experience. Then I'll stab him as a fork and start the whole process over again."

Pietro groans, knocking his head against the counter. "This is not what I had in mind." He groans.

"You expected something different?" Gamora inquires.

Pietro sighs. "I don't know what I expected." And he begins to pour his own cup.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me on tumblr at stark-tony


End file.
